Dreams Can Come True
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: Her dreams were always wonderful, but that was all they were. They were dreams and nothing more. However, a visit from a certain young man shows her that dreams have a way of coming true. MarkxSabrina


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harvest Moon series.

**AN: I've always wanted to write a story about Sabrina, and I was really happy to come across a video on YouTube. This will have spoilers. Awesome Rapidash helped me out with this, so I consider him my co-author for this oneshot!**

It was a lovely spring morning on Sunny Island. The sun's rays lightly touched the ground and dewdrops could be seen on the blades of grass. Birds were singing in the tress and other animals scampered to and fro, going about their normal morning routines.

A young black haired girl slowly opened up her violet eyes and moaned softly. The girl wasn't a morning person, but she always woke up at the same time every day, 7:00 on the dot. However on this particular morning she woke with a smile on her face. She had just woken up from a wonderful dream.

In her dream she was on the beach looking for a subject to paint. She loved the ocean and since painting was a hobby of hers, what better location for inspiration! She had just found a pretty pink and white seashell in the sand and was about to set up her easel when a certain blonde haired farmer walked up to her. His name was Mark and he was the owner of the Silver Star Ranch. Sabrina smiled as Mark approached and gently took her hand. She forgot her painting and together they walked slowly and happily along the sandy beach. The sun was just beginning to set when they stopped and Mark turned to her and gently caressed her face. He leaned in to give her a kiss… and right at that very moment, she woke up!

Sabrina sighed softly as she reached out and picked up her glasses off the table near her bed. As nice as her dreams were, that's all they were, dreams. She loved Mark with all of her heart, but she didn't know if he felt the same way. She thought about things for a moment. He did spend a lot of time with her and was always giving her gifts. He often gave her gifts that he found while in mines, a particular favorite being pink diamonds, which she loved a lot.

The black haired girl slowly slipped out of bed and quickly dressed herself in her usual purple dress and pink sweater. She pulled her raven colored hair into a loose pony tail and held it in place with a lovely pink ribbon. Once she was satisfied, she headed out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairway to stretch for a little bit before heading over to the bookshelves.

Being the only daughter of Regis, the owner of the mining company, she was usually found inside the mansion. She was in charge of the bookkeeping, and she decided to get an early start that day. The girl couldn't help smiling to herself when she remembered the time Mark offered to help her. His confused face was just so cute! Yet at the same time, she was grateful for all of his help.

Sabrina was about to get started when thought she could hear some footsteps to her right and turned her head. Standing there was Mark. He smiled warmly and her, looking as full of energy as he always did.

"Good morning, Sabrina!" he chirped happily.

"G… good morning," she murmured shyly, unable to hide the blush beginning to fill her cheeks. Whenever Mark stared at her with those sparkling green eyes of his, she found it very hard to form the words she wanted to say. It was as if the words were a tongue twister and they simply refused to be spoken.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck and continued to smile. "You know, I could have waited until later to come, but… I…"

Sabrina looked carefully at the young farmer in front of her, and noticed that for some reason he appeared to be nervous about something. "W… what is it, Mark?"

Mark took a deep breath and reached into his rucksack. When his hands reemerged they brought something blue out of the bag. Sabrina's violet eyes widened when she saw exactly what it was. A shimmering blue feather!

Sabrina's blush deepened, if it was even possible for her face to get any redder. At that very moment she could probably be mistaken for a talking tomato. "C… can we go to your ranch? I mean… this is sort of embarrassing…"

The blonde haired farmer nodded in understanding and put the feather back in his bag. "Sure, that's no problem! Let's go there now."

Sabrina nodded and allowed Mark to take her hand as he led her outside and down the road towards Silver Star Ranch. Her mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts as they walked along the bricked pathway. She still couldn't believe it! Was Mark actually going to propose to her? To be truthful, she wasn't exactly sure since she didn't allow him to speak after she caught the first glimpse of the blue feather.

She glanced over at Mark, getting a sideways view of the man she loved. The way the sun seemed to dance on the blond haired young man made him even more handsome in her eyes. It didn't take them long to reach the ranch, and they walked inside where no one could disturb them.

Mark smiled as he once again took the blue feather out his rucksack again. "Sabrina, you are the most precious person in my life. I love you with all of my heart and soul." He paused a moment as he gathered the courage to speak. "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Sabrina, will you marry me?"

To say that she was shocked when she heard Mark say that was an understatement! But she couldn't deny that she was also very happy too. "Oh… wow… you… do you really mean it?"

The farmer smiled warmly, as a small blush entered his cheeks. "Of course, I love you more than anything in the world!"

"Wow… it's really true!" Sabrina said as her face broke into a big smile. "You really are offering me the blue feather… I… I can't believe it! I… it's my dream come true! I am so happy that you chose me!" the black haired girl chirped happily as she accepted the feather from Mark's outstretched hands. "Of course I accept your proposal!" she said, giving him a sweet smile. "I just know that we will be happy together!"

Mark seemed to glow with happiness just as Sabrina did, if not more. "I'm so happy that you feel that way Sabrina! You've made my dreams come true too!"

Sabrina couldn't seem to stop smiling. Right now she was the happiest girl in the whole world and nothing could change that! "We should go and tell my father!" she insisted. "After all, he'll want to hear good the news too!"

* * *

A short time later the happy couple stood in Regis' office waiting for a reply. They had just told him that they were planning on getting married. They smiled to each other; this was such a happy occasion after all. However, after a couple minutes of silence Regis stood up and slammed his hands down on top of his desk and glared angrily at them.

"BALDERDASH!" he yelled, keeping his beady eyes on the pair. "This is ridiculous, my little Sabrina getting married? She is much too young for such things! This is absolutely out of the question! I will not allow it!"

"What? What are you saying father?" Regis' daughter countered. "I know that to you I will always be your little girl! But, you mist realize that I'm a grown woman now. You have to accept this whether you want to admit it or not!"

Mark stood there stunned into silence. He had never seen those two speak to each other in that way before. He knew that Regis loved his daughter deeply, but as he watched the man turned his head away from the two of them he wondered what would happen next.

After what seemed like forever to the young rancher, Regis spoke. "Mark… Do you… do you truly love my daughter? Do you love her with all your heart?"

The answer was easy and young man nodded his head quickly. "Yes, sir, I do! I love Sabrina with all my heart and soul! She is the most important person in the world to me."

Regis went silent for a moment as he turned around and looked at Mark and Sabrina. Slowly, the anger seemed to drain of his face, and a sad look replaced it. He sighed softly as he replied, "Very well. As difficult as it is for me to accept, I cannot deny Sabrina her happiness. You… you have my blessing."

"Oh, Father!" Sabrina gushed happily, clasping her hands together. "Thank you so much!"

"Yes, thank you very much, sir!" Mark added as a look of relief filled his face.

Regis stepped around his desk and walked over to the couple, standing just in front of them. "This house will feel so cold and empty without my dear Sabrina's radiant presence," he said with a soft sigh. He looked over at the blond haired boy and a smile crossed his face. "However, I like your style, Mark."

"You do, sir?" the blonde haired farmer question curiously.

"Yes, I do," Regis answered with a nod of his head. "You remind me of myself in the fire of my youth."

Mark gave the man a smile but kept his thoughts to himself. He reminded Regis of himself when he was younger? Looking at the man's raven black hair, his moustache and the way he was dressed it was sort of difficult to picture that. But then again, he didn't know how Regis was like when he was younger.

"Mark, I'm confident that you will make my dear Sabrina happy," Regis remarked.

The comment brought Mark back to reality and he gave his fiancée's father a grin. "Of course I will!"

The mood seemed much lighter until Regis held up one of his hands. "I do have this to say. Should you ever fail her as a husband or if I find out that you brought even just one tear to her eye…"

The farmer noticed that Regis had paused. He gulped; he wasn't sure he liked the man's tone of voice and wondered what he would say next. "What will you do, sir?"

Regis clenched his left hand into a fist and said in a threatening manner, "I will crush you underfoot like the errant snail that you are!"

Mark jumped and backed up a little bit. His sudden fear caused his muscles to become tense. "C… crush me like a snail?"

Sabrina glared back at her father. "Father, you shouldn't say such things! You shouldn't scare Mark like that!" she scolded angrily.

"Now, now there is no reason to make such a fuss," Regis said with his trademark smile. "I was only kidding. Or was I?" he said with a laugh.

Mark couldn't help gulping a little when he heard Regis' laugh. Sometimes it was hard to tell if he was kidding or not. Would Regis crush him like he said he would? Still, he loved Sabrina very much, so he was sure he would have nothing to worry about. But that threat just made him nervous.

"So, when is the wedding then?" Regis asked suddenly asked as Mark stepped back again.

Sabrina smiled at her father, glad that the conversation has switched back to the wedding again. "Well, Mark and I discussed it together on the walk back over here, and we agreed to have it a week from today."

"A week from today you say?" Regis inquired. "Then a week from now it is! And what a grand ceremony it shall be as well! I'll be looking forward to it!"

Sabrina and Mark gazed at each other happily, though it was obvious from the look in Mark's eyes that he was still worried about Regis' threat. Despite that though, Sabrina couldn't help thinking of all the time that they had spent together. She had no idea then that it would have really have led to this, though she had hoped for the longest time that it would.

Her dreams were finally coming true. But now, it was no longer a dream.


End file.
